


Memorial

by GwaithGweneth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Memorials, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwaithGweneth/pseuds/GwaithGweneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the TARDIS, there is a memorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

There is a Dalek in the TARDIS. It is only a shell, now, cracked. One tentacle of the no-longer living being which sits inside it has pushed through this crack, and dangles by its side. The creature is old and burned, and there is a knife stuck in it, as though put there by someone in whose nightmares it has woken up. The Dalek is covered in vines and flowers. There are circles carved in the rocks at its base and in the metal of its shell. The circles are names.

There is not enough rock.

The circles have spread to the walls and to the floor. They are crammed into corners and written small as thumbnails. They make the circles inside other circles.

It is not enough.

It is never enough.

The room is full of whispers. Names fill your head the moment you enter it, tears and sighs and broken promises. There are questions and prayers to nameless unknowns and sweet, terrible songs.

The circles on the Dalek's top are worn, as if fingers have traced them a thousand times. There is a ring there, left behind like a marker, in remembrance. There are flowers there, also. They are dry, and crumble when you touch them.

Today, a man enters the room. He has entered it before, he knows it well. The eyes he carries now have not seen much, yet, but they have seen the room. Beside him is a girl. He holds her hand tight in his. A tear runs down her cheek, and he pulls her close and rests his forehead against hers. Time passes. They leave.

There are sunflowers, now.


End file.
